fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Champions of Yore 3/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Chrom:' This island again? *sigh* I suppose Old Hubba will be along any— *'Old Hubba:' Help! Save me, O mighty warriors! *'Chrom:' Yes, yes. Settle down, old-timer. What is it this time? *'Old Hubba:' We're surrounded! By a legion of Einherjar! And I've not a single card left to defend us! We're doomed! Oh, sweet Bea, make room for me in heaven... I'm coming to join you! *'Chrom:' Easy, Hubba. We already retrieved several of your cards, right? What about those? *'Old Hubba:' That's right, you did—past tense. But she tricked me out of them! ...Again! *'Chrom:' ...... When you say "she," you don't mean— *'Old Hubba:' Aversa came to me, crying and begging for forgiveness. She really did look sorry! And she smelled like roses...mmm... Then, while I was fumbling with my— *'Chrom:' Enough! That's...quite enough, thank you. *'Aversa:' My thanks as well, Bubbles. Both for all your precious Einherjar... And for these fools you've brought back for them to slaughter! *'Chrom:' Your phantoms haven't a ghost of a chance, Aversa. *'Aversa:' Oh ho! So clever... Let's see how that wit fares against twenty of history's greatest heroes! Before Battle Starts *'Ike:' So you're to be our opponents? You appear capable enough... *'Chrom:' Hmm, there's something about this one... *'Old Hubba:' That's Ike! He was a legend—many say the strongest the world has known. More importantly, he was my favorite card. I want him back! *'Chrom:' He certainly has the look of a legend. ...Especially the hair. *'Ike:' Are you the leader of this army? *'Chrom:' I am. You can call me Chrom. *'Ike:' I'm Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. Shall we get this over with? *'Chrom:' Certainly. It would be an honor to face you. *'Ike:' Likewise. I enjoy defeating worthy opponents. *'Chrom:' Heh. That'll be my line once the day is through... Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Celica *'Robin:' Listen to me! You're just illusions! Projections that the cards— *'Celica:' Spare me your drivel, deceiver. Do you take me for a fool? *'Robin:' ...I suppose that would be the most natural reaction. Robin (Female) vs Alm *'Robin:' Listen to me! You're just illusions! Projections that the cards— *'Alm:' Silence, you lying snake! What sort of idiot do you take me for? *'Robin:' ...I suppose that would be the most natural reaction. Chrom vs Eirika *'Chrom:' Let me guess, you won't be deceived by the likes of brigands? *'Eirika:' You're very perceptive. Now come at me! Lissa vs Julia *'Lissa:' Can't we find a way to end this without bloodshed? This is such a no-win situation. *'Julia:' No war could be worse than the one my elder brothers fought. *'Lissa:' Oh gods, I know exactly what you mean! My brother works me SILLY! I mean, yeesh. Who do they think they are, pushing their little sisters around? *'Julia:' Er, no. I mean it was heartbreaking to... Never mind. Have at you! Sully vs Eliwood *'Sully:' Nuh-uh. You were about to monologue, weren't you? *'Eliwood:' Well, if you'd rather speak with your blade... Virion vs Elincia *'Elincia:' Too long have I relied on the protection of others. It is my turn to keep them safe! *'Virion:' Regally said, my flower. A rose without thorns would be dull indeed. I shall look forward to plucking you! Vaike vs Roy *'Roy:' Why would you pick a fight with me? You have no chance of winning. *'Vaike:' Don't be so modest. Teach is very selective about his pupils. Miriel vs Lilina *'Miriel:' Lamentable and reprehensible. Why have you taken up arms? With your aid, we could advance mankind's magical knowledge. *'Lilina:' Be silent, stranger. I seek only to advance the demise of brigands like you. Kellam vs Caeda *'Caeda:' Why have you sided with brigands, good sir? Is your mother ill? Here, I have some gold you can use to buy medi— *'Kellam:' Beg pardon, milady, but are you always this chatty on the battlefield? Lon'qu vs Leif *'Leif:' Why do you fight? The gold and blood you gain from your brigandry make you no greater a man. The way I see it, you fight for nothing. *'Lon'qu:' Shut up and prepare to get stabbed. Maribelle vs Micaiah *'Maribelle:' Strange. I had pegged you as the lowest of commoners. But that's not entirely the case, now is it? Who are you? *'Micaiah:' Since you're so sharp, why don't you tell me? Who am I? And why do I fight? Panne vs Sothe *'Panne:' That flash of surprise in your eyes... You've seen my race before. *'Sothe:' Why? Looking for a wildlife lesson, brigand? *'Panne:' Careful what you call me, man-spawn. I might just overreact. Cordelia vs Seliph *'Cordelia:' We are not your enemies. Look beyond what you've been told, and you will see the truth! *'Seliph:' Truth is in the eye of the beholder, is that it? Then perhaps it's you who needs look closer. Behold the truth of your defeat! Gregor vs Lyn *'Gregor:' Mercy, girl. Gregor not bad man! *'Lyn:' From my experience, a man only pleads innocence when he reeks of guilt. *'Gregor:' Yes, but... Er, what if... Gregor is confused. Tharja vs Marth *'Marth:' I will protect this land at all costs. You've had your fun long enough. *'Tharja:' Have I now? I wonder what folks would say if I cursed you to squawk like a hen. Henry vs Deirdre *'Henry:' Wow, you're pretty! You wanna go out and loot graves sometime? *'Deirdre:' I do not. Such things bring only sorrow to the world. *'Henry:' Nuh-uh! See how happy I am? Oh well. I guess I'll just dismember you so we can go home. Lucina vs Ike *'Lucina:' Your folly ends here, sir. *'Ike:' I'm not a "sir," and you're not in a position to make bold remarks. *'Lucina:' Then I'll be sure to try again once I stand over your broken body! Owain vs Nanna *'Owain:' Woman, you shall rue challenging me at the moment of my metamorphosis! *'Nanna:' Then you're some kind of monster? So be it! I must defeat you before your transformation is complete! *'Owain:' Um, hold on. I was talking about the GOOD kind of metamorpho— *'Nanna:' Silence, fiend! You must be purified! Severa vs Ephraim *'Severa:' YOU...want to fight ME? Aren't you a little young to be throwing your life away? *'Ephraim:' ...Aren't you a little old to be talking like some lackwit's brat? Walhart vs Sigurd *'Walhart:' Your eyes are unclouded, as must be your heart. I admire that. *'Sigurd:' Every man has his doubts, but a strong one never strays from his choices. He stands prepared for the consequences. *'Walhart:' Ha! A shame you're just an illusion. Were you real, I'd rather enjoy breaking one so proud and noble... NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' Show me just one foe that Celica and I can't bring down together! *''Defeat:'' This is...all wrong... Caeda *''Battle:'' My life is Prince Marth's to use as he sees fit. *''Defeat:'' For Prince Marth...nngh... Celica *''Battle:'' Alm needs me! *''Defeat:'' I can't go on... I'm sorry, Alm... Deirdre *''Battle:'' I stand by Lord Sigurd, now and always! *''Defeat:'' I must...return to Lord Sigurd while I still have the strength... Eirika *''Battle:'' My brother is watching... I must be bold. *''Defeat:'' Did you see, Ephraim? Did you... Elincia *''Battle:'' My lord Ike! Let me fight with you! *''Defeat:'' Perhaps I never stood a chance, but if I bought the others time... Eliwood *''Battle:'' Not a swordsman alive can best Lyn, but I still know how to fight. *''Defeat:'' You win... Perhaps they'll never make a warrior of me... Ephraim *''Battle:'' Don't expect any mistakes from me while Eirika is watching. *''Defeat:'' Blast! Eirika...promise you won't...think ill of your brother... Ike *''Battle:'' Sorry, but I have a mind to win this fight. *''Defeat:'' Looks like I've got...a lot to learn... Julia *''Battle:'' I fight for Seliph, my lord brother! *''Defeat:'' Aaah...stay vigilant, brother... Their might is great... Leif *''Battle:'' I'm coming for you, Nanna! *''Defeat:'' Nngh, gods, give me strength... I must fight...on... Lilina *''Battle:'' I'm coming, Roy! Just let me finish off this rogue here. *''Defeat:'' How could my magic fail? These dogs have been well trained... Lyn *''Battle:'' I'll cut them all down before Eliwood can lift a finger. *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry, Eliwood. It seems my blade wasn't half as sharp as my tongue... Marth *''Battle:'' Mine is an army of good and strong comrades. You'll not prevail this night! *''Defeat:'' A man has much growing to do if he cannot even protect his own friends... Micaiah *''Battle:'' Are you really my enemy? *''Defeat:'' Friend... Foe... I just don't... Nanna *''Battle:'' My life matters not. But my lord must live on... *''Defeat:'' May the powers save you, Lord Leif... Roy *''Battle:'' I have to end this for Lilina's sake. *''Defeat:'' Agh... Lilina deserves...better... Seliph *''Battle:'' I must live on, for my sister's sake! *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, Julia... Sigurd *''Battle:'' Let us end this fight so Deirdre and I might return to our castle! *''Defeat:'' Damn... I cannot fall here... Not while...Deirdre needs me still... Sothe *''Battle:'' Come anywhere near Micaiah, and I'll drop you where you stand. *''Defeat:'' Micaiah... S-survive... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Micaiah:' Am I fighting the right enemy? Nothing is clear anymore... Eastern Village *'Mother:' Fie! Must you warmongers smash at each other even at this ungodly hour? Here! Take this, and finish yer folly before ya wake me young'uns! Western Village *'Villager:' *Yawn* What in all of Talys is going on? ...Hmm? Ahh! An army! They've come to kill us! Woe! Woe to us all! Here, t-t-take this, and spare a poor fool's life! I'm beggin' ya! Closing Dialogue Chrom and Old Hubba *'Old Hubba:' Huzzah! Huzzaaah! Did you see that, Bea?! Gods bless you, Chrom! You did it again! All my calling cards, back safe and sound. You've made this gray old man so happy. Ah yes, now here's that special tome, as promised. Use it wisely! *'Chrom:' Thanks, Hubba. I'm glad we could help. We'd best get headed back to our own— *'Old Hubba:' WAIT! YET ANOTHER VISION! *'Chrom:' You can't be serious... *'Old Hubba:' The future again, but...you are not there this time. Oh, it's so dark and horrible! It's the other Outrealms, after you abandoned them! Death is everywhere! These other realms have their own Einherjar, you see. And no one like me to keep them. These phantoms have taken on lives of their own and started great wars! *'Chrom:' We have our own great war to fight back in our world, Hubba... *'Old Hubba:' Yes, and defeating these other Einherjar will help you in that struggle! I foresee gold! Experience! Legendary weapons and heroes! But that's not all! *'Chrom:' *Sigh* Why do I feel as if I'm being sold something at market? All right, old-timer. How do we reach these other Outrealms? *'Old Hubba:' Glad you asked! It's easy as pie! Merely return to the gate, choose an Outrealm, and I'll guide you from there. But I should warn you—saving the other Outrealms won't be quite so simple. *'Chrom:' How do you mean? *'Old Hubba:' You may have to fight the same soldiers more than once to truly defeat them. The Einherjar can come back to life, you see. They're stubborn that way... *'Chrom:' Let me guess: It's something to do with the unique time-continuum thing...? *'Old Hubba:' Why, yes! How did you know?! Do you have the gift of foresight as well? Perhaps you have also prognosticated what we must do to stop them? Defeat them repeatedly to weaken them, and I can seal them back in their cards! *'Chrom:' Oh, sure! Best the greatest soldiers in history over and over again? No problem! *'Old Hubba:' That's the spirit! And don't worry—I'll be there to help! ...Er, with useful advice, at least. Here's a sample: within their own worlds, the Einherjar believe they are real! *'Chrom:' ...How is that knowledge in any way useful? *'Old Hubba:' Well... I mean... Perhaps in matters of diplomacy? Or dinner conversation...? *Ahem* Never mind. Hopefully you'll find this card more advantageous? This is "Micaiah, Priestess of Dawn." Lovely, isn't she? Hate to give her up... But a deal's a deal. Here you go—take her before I change my mind! Micaiah Recruitment *'Micaiah:' What is this place? Has the fighting ended? Then...that means we've lost... I am yours to command. My name is Micaiah. Do you know who I am? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Micaiah? **'Micaiah:' 'Yes' was chosen You have? Then why don't you tell me about yourself instead? **'Micaiah:' 'No' was chosen I hail from Daein, on the continent of Tellius—a world far from here. Some call me the Priestess of Dawn. I am gifted with occasional farsight... But in truth, I had no idea I would meet you and your army here. Just who are you, anyway? *'Micaiah:' What is your name? Robin, is it? And you are this army's tactician? Tell me, Robin, what sort of tactician are you? What plans have you weaved to secure your victories? If you had to resort to something underhanded and dirty, would you? What if failing to do so would get your comrades killed? *''Textbox:'' Would you resort to evil to save a friend? **'Micaiah:' 'Yes' is chosen You are strong to be able to make such a choice... I wanted to be strong, too, so I made the same decision. I have been abused and cursed with a hundred insults for some of my actions. I wanted victory for my homeland...and denied myself greatness as a result... Forgive me... Surely you don't want to be burdened by the mewlings of a stranger. But could we keep talking? Tell me more about yourself… … Thank you, Robin. You've taken a load off my heart. If I'd had a friend like you by my side, I might have made a better life. When the fighting is done, why don't you visit my homeland? It's not the loveliest place, but a person like you would make it more bearable. Think it over? **'Micaiah:' 'No' is chosen Then you are just. But justice can cost you victory, and defeat can cost you the lives of friends. Are you able to live with that? ...I'm sorry. I'm being a bully. But I could never fully choose, and I made many mistakes as a result. Listen to me. I talk to you as if I've known you for years! We should remedy that. Tell me more about yourself, Robin… *''Textbox:'' Recruit Micaiah > Yes *'Micaiah:' All right. Let's go. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts